Code Lyoko: Lost in Lyoko
by jbaron43
Summary: Will our heroes of Lyoko win against the evil XANA for Lyoko and the Earth? Read and Find out! Be sure to check out artemis62699's stories!


**Story Description**

Characters

XANA - It is a multi-agent computer program and the antagonist of the show. It's a computer program, that has somehow become sentient, and uses its powers of control over anything electronic to cause enough chaos so that it is allowed time to escape the supercomputer. XANA uses the supercomputer as a bridge to the real world, wreaking havoc wherever the heroes are.

Aelita - Part of Lyoko. She is the girl who helps them by deactivating towers. Jeremie brings her into the real world to protect her from XANA.

Jeremie Belpois - A roughly 13 year old genius. He is the brains of the group, directing their missions from his supercomputer and designing various programs to improve their chances of victory. Is trying to bring Aelita to the real world in order to protect her from XANA. Unfortunately, safety from XANA seems to be impossible.

Odd Della Robbia - He is the prankster of the group, acting less serious and more carefree than the others in any given situation. His attitude extends to most forms of danger, which Odd only seems to take seriously when responsible for the welfare of others.

Yumi Ishiyama- She is the oldest member of the group and Hiroki's older sister, being one year older than the others and is of Japanese descent. Branching from this, she owns a suit of samurai armor handed down the generations she treasures very much, as well as being seen with a Totoro plushie in her room.

Ulrich Stern - He is the silently-strong introvert of the weird and monster sized potatoes, unwilling to talk about himself unless prodded considerably. Ulrich has brown hair.

Takonna Clitadcon - An 11 year old boy who recently found out about Lyoko and is super smart with engineering. He creates hover-boards for the rest of the gang for when they enter Lyoko. The hover-boards are powered by a certain mineral found only in Lyoko and can power the hover-board for a month of use. Ulrich won't use the boards because he thinks they're dangerous and could explode because of a certain element in the mineral that powers in the power source.

Cameron (Cam) Belpois - A 6 year old girl who is the younger sister of Jeremy. She helps operate the supercomputer leading to Lyoko. She's strangely a common target for XANA for reasons unknown. Because she's the youngest of the group, Jeremie tends to be a little overprotective of his sister.

**Lost in Lyoko**

**By jbaron43 and artemis62699**

Jeremie - Chapter 1 - Escape!

I was running along pulling my little sister, Cam, behind me. You see, we were being chased by one of XANA's robots, which was taking over the minds of everybody it passed. At one point, I called the others, who were in Lyoko tying to deactivate the tower that had caused the robot her to go nuts. "Guys," I said, "could we speed things up a little? The robot's got Cam!"

"Well, what do you think we're doing? Playing video games?" A sarcastic voice, that's Odd alright.

"Shut up, Odd!" said another voice, "you remember what happened last time XANA got Cam!" That other voice? That's Yumi, she's a friend of mine.

WE were all silent after that. The last time that XANA got Cam, it resulted in the whole town almost getting destroyed and Cam being forced into running programs for XANA. Not the best thing in the world.

Cam merely had bad luck, being controlled by XANA... So I felt I needed to take matters into my own hands. I didn't know where XANA had taken her, but I was sure it was in Lyoko. I launched the supercomputer and hopped onto my hoverboard (courtesy of my friend Takonna, you'll meet him later), hoping that I could find Cam. But I realized that Lyoko had been diminished down to nothing but weird, moving "1's" and "0's". I was stuck...I couldn't return home! HELP!

Okay...so Cam must have been so scared, but I didn't know what to do! I was stuck in the middle of a binary coding universe...I immediately tried to call Odd, but my phone didn't work either. I was then grabbed by, I don't know what, and forcefully fell asleep. I didn't know what was going on past that!

Poor Cam. She was either being forced to work, or in the strange sleep state that I was in. Regardless, I needed to find her. I had glimpses of what was happening around me through strange, vivid dreams. I saw Cam occasionally, either asleep or awake but hugging her knees and crying. I wanted to call out to her, comfort her in some way, but I couldn't.

At one point I'm sure that I woke up, only to see more binary code universe around me. "Guys," I thought, "now would be a _great_ time to help."

Now I woke up to find myself next to Cam. "Hey guys," I was thinking, "'I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I found Cam! The bad news? I've got no idea where the _heck_ we are!"

Cam looked pale, and a familiar mark was on her forehead. XANA's mark. She didn't even glance over at me as she worked at the computer. "What have you done, XANA?" I thought.

Next time I woke up, Cam was asleep on top of the keyboard, something that I'd seen a lot at school when the two of us stayed up talking to Aelita. XANA's mark was gone from her forehead, but she looked exhausted. "Oh Cam. You never change, XANA or not," I said.

She stirred and sat up groggily, "Jeremie?" she asked, "Where-How-When-"

She was so flustered that she couldn't even finish a sentence. "I went through the transporter trying to find you and instead, walked right into XANA's trap," I said, "probably could've thought that out a little more."

Cam smiled at that.

Well, we were still stuck, and even though I found Cam, I still couldn't get us out! I tried to open the door next to us but it was sealed shut. I used my mini laser to open the lock and break the door open. I saw that XANA information waves were flying everywhere and all of them were going to one big antenna. I grabbed Cam and rushed out the door, and we headed for the antenna. There we saw a giant purple monster absorbing the power from the waves. Could that be...that main XANA virus? I didn't know what to do, but I knew whatever it was, it wouldn't be easy.

As we approached the antenna, Cam seemed to get paler and paler the closer we got. Eventually, she stopped, eyes wide with fear as she stared at something behind me. I turned, only to be knocked to the side. "Jeremie!"

My sister's scream was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

Odd - Chapter 2 - You'll Find that it's a Normal Day Today!

So, Wow! Today was an actually normal day! I mean, I know that most days that are spent trying to save myself from the insanity of Lyoko are considered normal, but today there was nothing to do at all! I decided that life without Lyoko was too boring, so I set out to find Jeremie to get in. He wasn't home...strange. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. I noticed that the hatch and chain on the door were broken, and that they door was left unlocked. I walked inside and found nothing...nobody...nowhere! They were all gone! I was frantic, so I called Ulrich, but he didn't answer either! I didn't know what to do...but just as I passed Irony St...I was zapped into what seemed to be a parallel dimension of nothing but weird codes and numbers. I was then thrown onto a float house, and I was laying on the porch. IT was an old wooden house with pictures of a weird green monster everywhere. I walked up the creaking stairs to find Cam and Jeremie in a state of suspended animation, in what looked to be a substance similar to oatmeal. I found some weird pen on the floor, but it wasn't a normal pen. It said "Poofer" on it. What the heck did that mean? There was a small button at the top of it, and having the attention span of a rotten piece of Swiss Cheese, I pressed it. I magically appeared back at Irony St...but I had no idea what had happened. I, being me, pressed it again, and I was back at that wooden house. It seemed that it took me back to Lyoko whenever I pressed it and vise-versa. So I knew what I needed to do...I played with it! I ran up to the guy running the popcorn stand and grabbed him. Then I taped him to it and pressed the button! Poof! Ha ha...but wait...how will I get it back? Uh-oh...maybe Jeremie's inventions could help me! I ran back to his house to find that his room was full of them...I took about 50 of them and went on my way. I pressed the button and I was back at the house, and the popcorn salesman was eating turkey from the fridge. I grabbed the Poofer and poofed him out because he was annoying me. So I went to Cam and Jeremie and used the Poofer to bring them back to Irony St. I then brought them to Jeremie's house, and I used his...I don't know what...to free them from their traps. Once they regained consciousness, Jeremie grabbed my Poofer from me and Cam grabbed about 10 more. I yelled and asked them what they were doing, but it was too late. I then realized armies of green monsters where appearing and attaching the city...WHAT HAPPENED HERE?

Still holding half a million of the Poofers, Cam was saying something to Jeremie about the Poofers and how they needed to go to more areas in Lyoko. "I've been thinking about that, but it looks like Odd's curiosity finally paid off, huh?"

"I suppose you're right about that," said Cam, "still, in the position the pen was in, I thought you'd never notice it, Odd!"

"Finally I figure something out without a hint from you guys!" I said, "Cam? Hello? You in there?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking, don't worry about it," she replied.

I could tell there was something bothering her, but I decided not to push her. She's had a rough week without me pestering her.

Jeremie was acting weird too, but hey, XANA held them hostage in Lyoko for a week, so you had to cut them some slack. Still, the way that their eyes flickered from dull and controlled to normal was unsettling.

Using the Poofers, we managed to kick some serious monster butt between Lyoko and the real world. Of course, I called Ulrich again and he rushed right on over to my house to join the fight. After the battle, Ulrich pulled me aside and said that we needed to take Jeremie and Cam back to Lyoko and see if we can get them back to normal.

One poof later, we were on the porch of the wooden house again, binary code moving all around us.

I think Cam was suffocating Jeremie's hand a little, because the next thing I saw was him rubbing the same hand that she was holding a minute ago. "Okay, tell us what XANA did to you so we can undo it," said Ulrich.

Jeremie explained how their minds had been taken over by XANA and how they thought they'd escaped, but they were still being controlled. His eyes flickered dull to normal again as he was finishing. So did Cam's. Lucky for us, Jeremie had another gadget that he gave to me to zap him with. His eyes didn't flicker every few minutes anymore, meaning that he wasn't being controlled anymore. The only problem, the contraption didn't work on Cam when we tried it. We zapped her, waited a few minutes to see if her eyes flickered. They did. We zapped her again, with the same results.

I ran out of Jeremie's house with Cam and Jeremie and the laser gun. We destroyed all of the monsters in the area, and used the hoverboards (created by an 11 year old named Takonna, the newest addition to our team) to cross the nation and destroy all remnant of XANA androids. But then, a giant XANA monster appeared downtown and we used Jeremie's hoverboards and ray guns to attack the monster and deactivate its central processing unit to send the monster back to Lyoko and destroy the XANA monster virus one and for all! At least, that's what we thought.

Cam - Chapter 3 - Jailbreak!

First of all, when my brother started freaking out about being unable to de-hypnotize me, it was not fun. I'd been kidnapped, mind controlled, rescued, and now I'm stuck going blank every few minutes. Grrrrrrrrr. Worst. Week. Ever.

The first time I was zapped with Jeremie's contraption, I was disoriented. The second time I was zapped? Well, after my "eyes went dull" part of me blacked out, the other part of me that was listening to XANA was fully conscious. I could hear a strange voice, telling me to attack my brother. Attack Jeremie? Never in a million years!

I had no idea what to do, but I started to feel as if I was being forced to attack Jeremy, and I couldn't help myself...but I was able to free myself from this force and restore my will. I then found out that XANA was controlling my mind with a signal that was being transmitted through a giant antenna above my head.

Jeremie was looking around. When he spotted a portal at the side of the platform, he tried to run towards it, but was stopped one one of the XANA signals. Somehow, the others managed to temporarily free my consciousness from the antenna. Naturally, like all good hostages, I tried to escape. Lucky for me, I'd spent the time that I wasn't hypnotized hacking the computer system. In other words, I was like those lucky hostages who thinks ahead and free themselves. Sorta.

Takonna - Chapter 4 - The Unexpected Hostages

So I was working in my lab the other day on some new improvements for my hoverboard...when my electromagnetic radar went crazy with suspicious action up near Irony St. I hopped on my hoverboard and zipped down the street armed with a ray gun (given to me by Jeremie) and I was ready for action.

So as I came around the corner, I saw weird green monsters taking people and throwing them into a portal. I blasted them with my ray gun and got sucked into the portal.

I quickly realized that I was _not_ on earth anymore...as I saw a giant green monster shouting commands to a group of hypnotized people. I sped down to the summit with my hoverboard and started to notice the people there...Jeremie was there with Odd, but not Cam. I was swept off my feet by a strange figure on a hoverboard, that crashed right into me. We fell, lucky for us, out of sight of the monsters. "Takonna? Is that you?" I looked up to see Cam, brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Cam?" I said. She covered my mouth with her hand.

"Jeez you're loud. Do you _want_ to join the hypnotized people," in a quieter tone she added, "Just like my brother."

While I was trying to figure out what to say, Cam pushed a button on her hoverboard, and it folded into a rectangular shape resembling a DS. I did the same.

Cam moved over to the edge of the cliff to take a good look at what was going on where Jeremie and Odd were. "AND YOU TWO," the monster was continuing, "YOU BETTER FIND THE GIRL OR IT'S PENALTY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!"

I gulped, Cam gulped, and I'm pretty sure Jeremie and Odd gulped, despite the fact that they were hypnotized. "Convenient place to fall off a hoverboard, huh?" Cam said.

"Yeah...let's get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere until my brother is freed from this place."

In case you haven't noticed, Cam is one determined 6 year old.

Ulrich - Chapter 5 - The Invasion of the Unknown

Wow...what a long day! I spent hours trying to unscrew the loose screws in my window, and I finally got it. My sister called me for dinner, but as I ran downstairs I was stopped by one of...Takonna's hoverboards? Where did that come from? Nevertheless, it swiped me from my house and then raced towards Jeremie's house. It grabbed Cam (who was unconscious for some reason unknown by me) and raced us into a weird portal. We stopped in a weird old wooden house, and the hoverboard gave us each a ray gun, but Cam was still unconscious. The hoverboard played a recording saying that Jeremie and Takonna were in trouble! I couldn't bring Cam along, so I just left her there, which was probably not a good idea. I zapped the fortress, but it was indestructible, and I only made it in because the door was open. I went to the courtyard, where people were being controlled by a green monster...it seemed that way at least.

I had my hands bound behind my back, the monster pushing me along. Cam was still unconscious, being carried by a monster, with her glasses threatening to fall off (I had to put them back on her a few time because they did, in fact, fall off) .When we stopped, the monster put Cam in some sort of cage and put me in the one next to her. Cam stirred and sat up. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked.

"Cam. At least you're awake now. Where's Jeremie?"

"...XANA's got him, and Odd too."

"Oh..."

She looked like she was going to cry. "We'll get them back, Cam," I said, "Someday this'll all be over, you'll see."

Cam was shaking the bars of her cage for a while. Now she's asleep, curled up into a tiny little ball. I grabbed my sword and started slashing at the bars. I cut through on the first try. I moved to Cam's cage next. Cut through that too. I shook her awake and quickly covered her mouth so we wouldn't get caught. She yanked my hand off and held up a pen. She grabbed me, and clicked the button on the top. A poofing sound, and we were back at Jeremie's house. Cam turned on the computer, put on the headset, and started to look for Aelita. "Aelita? Aelita are you there?" she said.

I couldn't help but smile. That's what Jeremie always says when _he_ calls Aelita. "Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"No, it's Cam. Jeremie's been hypnotized and is being held hostage. Green monsters are giving orders for my capture."

"And I'm going to guess that you escaped?"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, can you give me the coordinates of where Jeremie and Odd are being held captive?"

"Actually, they keep changing area looking for you. You'll want to get out of here! They're coming to your world!"

Cam shut the computer off and looked out the window. Nothing. Judging by what Aelita said, we only had a few minutes to get to a safer location. Or shorter.

We poofed back to Lyoko, and were standing on top of the fortress. We ran down through the back of the fortress and we found a huge antenna sending out signals, probably form XANA. Cam recognized the antenna and said it was "Controlling Her" before. I could only wonder what she meant, but then Odd walked by, acting as if he'd been hypnotized too, which he was. Cam grabbed a ray gun and blasted Odd into the wall, leaving him unconscious and then he disappeared...we were extremely frightened. Then the green monster grabbed Cam and locked her in a cage, and it did the same with me. I broke free with my ray gun, but I started to fall into an endless abyss. I couldn't do anything...so I just made it dramatic and said, "HELP!"

Yumi - Chapter 6 - Ulrich's Orders

I managed to escape the monsters in my are by using one of Jeremie's "Poofers". Thanks to Takonna, we had hoverboards that fit into our pockets with the push of a button. I took mine out and started looking for the others. I wasn't riding around Lyoko long before WHUMP! Ulrich fell right on top of me. "Where'd you come from?" I asked.

"I was in a cage, then I broke free using my ray gun, then I started falling, and now I'm here. XANA has Cam, Jeremie, and Odd." he answered, all in one breath, "Owww," he added.

Back up a second, did he just say that XANA has the others? We heard somebody walk up behind us and turned. Looking back, we saw a very relieved Takonna and Aelita. "Looking at the situation, we don't have a huge chance at success," said Takonna, taking out a diagram of Lyoko, "Cam is being held here, along with Jeremie. Odd's probably with them. From what I can tell, XANA is planning on possessing either Cam or Jeremie to gain control of the supercomputer. Once that happens, we're doomed."

"We have the feeling that Cam will be possessed because she's younger and more vulnerable," said Aelita.

"I've got a plan," said Ulrich, "Yumi, you have the farthest ranged weapon, you'll take out the guards. Takonna, finish your modifications on the weapons and the hoverboards. Aelita, you'll come with me to where Jeremie, Cam, and Odd are being held captive, your psychic ability should be helpful when we're trying to figure out what's wrong with them."

In the meantime, we decided that the best thing to do was rest, despite the danger around us. "If we're going to fight more, we'll need our strength," I said, " Our friends are counting on us!"

"Hang in there guys," I thought, "we're coming for you."

Aelita - Chapter 7 - What's Going On Here?

Well, this is all very random, and just because I'm going to share my misery with whoever is reading this doesn't mean that I'm going to repeat myself. SO LISTEN CLOSELY! So, it all started when, well I don't even know! I was just sitting at my desk, working on a project for school, and suddenly I started to fly! I didn't know why...but suddenly I started to float out of my bedroom window and I landed on a weird platform that came out of nowhere...! Then suddenly, everything turned black and weird numbers started appearing everywhere...as a sudden burst of energy shot through the air and pulled me into a weird looking building. I found myself sitting in a jail cell, as a weird shadow appeared on the wall. It looked like a monster...and it was...and suddenly I stood up. The weird thing was, I never meant to stand up. Then I continued to walk into a huge assembly room, but I had no control of myself! I then realized that I was a giant green monster! AHHHHHH! How did this happen? I couldn't control my actions, and I had no will over myself...all I could do was think! I tried quite a bit to escape, but I failed at every attempt. I struggled, and them I saw Cam running by. I tried to call her, but I couldn't say anything. I was isolated from humanity. I couldn't even move! I didn't know what to do. What could I do? I then felt as if I was losing control of my thoughts too, but I managed to keep control of them. I was then pulled up to another room by a mysterious force and I couldn't believe my eyes! A very large green monster was eating the roof of my house and threw me into the house across the street. Then, everything became very dark and it started to rain, somehow...as people fled from their houses looking for a shelter. I tried to help, but I was locked away in a jail cell, where I saw Cam and Jeremie in the cell next to me. I tried to unhinge the bars of the windows, but the were screwed in really tightly. I was stuck. Jailed. Imprisoned. Isolated. No other words can describe my feeling at that moment. I then found a very interesting thing on the floor...a pen? No, it couldn't be a pen. I pressed the button at the top and I was teleported to the outside of the jailhouse. I pressed it again...and I ended up at an old wooden house. I pressed it AGAIN, but nothing happened. So this must be the final destination? I walked inside, and it was just a normal house, until something weird happened. Ulrich came downstairs, but he was...brainwashed? No! Under mind control? I didn't know...but he just walked by me and flew (YES, FLEW!) away! Umm...I hate to ask too many questions...but since when can Ulrich fly? Ahhh! I don't remember anything past that...

Cam was in a cage, staring over at me with wide, thankfully clear, glasses-wearing eyes. I sat up, disoriented, and stared back at her. "Aelita," she said, "are you okay? They just dumped you here a few minutes ago."

"Really?" I said, "Jeez, I wasn't out for that long...was I?"

"Well, you probably were unconscious for longer than they had you here. Everyone's unconscious when they bring you here...it's weird."

"Oh...I see now."

I doubted that I was unconscious for very long, since my surroundings were still the wooden house. Looking over at the other cages I saw Odd, Ulrich, Takonna, and Yumi sitting there. No Jeremie... Loud footsteps as the green monsters were coming into the room, carrying the cage that Jeremie was in. "What did XANA do to him?" Cam shouted.

It was a good question. Jeremie looked different, his eyes flickering green and back to normal again. The green monster laughed and dropped Jeremie into Cam's cage, where he landed right on top of her. "Oof! Jeremie are you okay?"

Jeremie was acting abnormal in several different ways. He wouldn't respond to anything that was happening. In fact, he started to run all over the place with no sense of direction. I was able to break through and try and stop him, but he started jumping...yes...jumping! Don't even ask, but I was flung off of him and the green monster took Cam and I over to the fortress, and left Jeremie in the cage, running a much with no rhyme or reason of doing so. I tried to break free, but it just didn't work. Cam was put into a science lab and I was put into a holding facility. I was paralyzed, literally. And I saw a man walk through a door, and control Jeremie with a remote. What was this? I didn't have the slightest clue.

Jeremie - Chapter 8 - Meet The _Real_ XANA?

Allow me to fill you in on the details of what happened after Aelita told that last chapter (you wouldn't know anyway, because this is a new chapter and I'm back to narrating again).

I was kept separate from Cam for a while and experimented on in a lab room (with some technology that I wanted to play with, but I was tied down). I was unconscious for most of the time, but I could feel the presence of another...being (okay, not the best way to describe it but it's hard to say _exactly_ what it is! SHEEESH!) inside of my head. Weird, I know, but I'm not the kind to joke about such things. For the first time in a long time, I heard XANA speak. His voice was low, and had a gentle tone to it. It was hard to believe that this was the...person? Thing? I don't know what, that was trying to destroy us. An image of a man appeared in my head. He was wearing a black tuxedo for some reason. "Hello Jeremie," said the man, "I'm XANA. I can't wait to get started with my little...experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" I asked, nervous.

"You'll see soon enough, Belpois, but for now, You're going to have to stay here."

He snapped his fingers, and a cage formed around me. "So sorry, Jeremie, but I have to do this. You see, this way you can see dear little Cam, without getting in my way."

I recognized this man, but I couldn't remember who exactly he was, as he was mixing many chemicals that seemed very toxic. I tried to escape, and I broke loose from the chains...! I sped out on my hoverboard, and the first thing I did was I headed for the portal after grabbing Cam and Aelita and I sped to my room. It was filled with green monsters! I tried pushing them out of the windows, and I was able to get them out. I de-brainwashed Cam and Aelita and we got on our hoverboards and sped toward the portal. Then, out of nowhere, it closed. We couldn't go back...but then I remembered! The Poofers! I grabbed mine from my pocket and we zapped back to Lyoko. But we had a great problem. When we arrived, there was nothing but darkness and the old wooden house. We walked inside, and found Ulrich sitting on the bed upstairs, and he was not only completely disoriented, but he seemed to be in such a state of mental mediocrity that he didn't even understand the simple physiological terms that we were trying to convey into his internal thought capacity.

Closing my eyes for a second, I was back in my sub-consciousness, with XANA talking to me again. "Come now Jeremie, you know you can't resist me forever. Eventually I'm going to have control. What would dear little Cam say right now?"

"Leave my sister out of this, XANA. She never did anything to you." I snapped.

"Jeremie? Are you okay?" Cam's voice brought me abruptly back to reality.

She had a strange look on her face, and her eyes were full of concern. My hands were moving on their own now, drawing out my ray gun and pointing it at her. "Let me have control," said XANA's voice, "or I'll make you pull the trigger."

"Jeremie, you're scaring me now. Are you alright?" asked Cam. She hadn't noticed me take out the gun.

"Give me control Belpois," said XANA, "or your sister gets it."

Cam must've noticed that something was wrong, because the next thing I heard was Cam's voice in my head. "Leave him be, XANA. It's me you want, and I know it."

We were downstairs now, the real XANA was standing at the door of the wooden house, gesturing to Cam to come with him. "Cam, you can't do this!" I was shouting.

She walked back over to me and squeezed my hand. "He promised that he wouldn't hurt any of you guys. I'm sorry Jeremie, but I have to do this."

"CAMERON BELPOIS! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

We both spun around to find Takonna, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich standing on the stairs. "Well, well, well," said XANA, "such a sweet little reunion isn't this? I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut it short though."

He grabbed Cam, and disappeared. Naturally, I wasn't happy from the beginning of his little escapade. I tried to find where he might have gone, but his readings were not even coming up on my scanner. He had to have gone to a different dimension. I wondered where, but then it was obvious. Earth, of course! We sped back with my Poofer, but he wasn't there. Cam was nowhere to be seen either. So this began our long journey through the dimensions that surround Lyoko.

Normally, I wouldn't travel inter-dimensionally, but he not only had my sister, but if we didn't revert his powers back to their original inverted state, we could never fix Earth or Lyoko, mixing them together and bending the very fabric of time and space! We only had 24 hours to find them, so we just started looking. I made some adjustments to the Poofer so it would allow us to travel to other dimensions besides Lyoko and Earth. We found ourselves in a world full of...none other than...magicians. Swell, this helps...then we went to a world full of tuna sandwiches...no help. After about 20 dimensions, there was no sight of either of them. That is when I realized, "Could this be completely wrong? Could he have self-destructed with Cam and now we will never retrieve her or fix Earth and Lyoko?"

This thought made me cringe. But I couldn't let this happen to us or Cam or EARTH or Lyoko! Then it struck me! I could revert the original algorithms of the program, Lyoko, and retrieve the original coding of Cam and XANA. We needed both of them. I first reset Cam, and she materialized right in the kitchen of the wooden house. Then I reset Xana...but all that happened was that the green binary numbers in the background of Earth and Lyoko appeared again. The darkness was gone! That meant that XANA stripped Earth and Lyoko of the sense of visibility, and replaced it with himself! He was that coding! He was becoming both dimensions so that the two would fuse together and that he could rule everything that happened because there would be no visibility! Or at least, that's what I thought...

Odd - Chapter 9 - Prepare To Be Confused

Naturally, I was playing with the Poofer again until Jeremie took it away. Anyway, when we went to get Cam, her eyes looked just like Jeremie's did when he was going crazy, except they were solidly dull. She stood up, and looked at her hands. "Hmph, such a weakling she was. Much easier than you, Belpois." she said.

Jeremie, who'd been relieved to recover his sister a minute before, turned white with fear. It wasn't very long before the color came back into his face and fear turned into anger. "So this was your plan, XANA." he said.

Cam/XANA was now fiddling with the wires on his/her (their?) ray gun. Pointing the gun at Takonna, he/she pulled the trigger and Takonna was enveloped in a bright flash of light. When the light cleared, Takonna's eyes were dull too. Now we knew why XANA wanted Cam, to use her knowledge of technology to redesign his weaponry.

As anybody else would in a situation such as this one, I ran to find an exit. Jeremie had the Poofer, and as I tried to grab it from him he moved back, and his hand smashed against a large rock. The Poofer...was broken. Jeremie tried to fix it, but it was too badly damaged to be revived. Then something strange happened. Cam/XANA flew off to a huge laboratory in the sky...wait...when did that get there? Either way, I knew that we were going to be obliterated if we didn't return to Earth, but then the street sign for Irony St. appeared right next to us. Then rows of houses. Could we have teleported back to Earth? Jeremie's readings said that we were still in Lyoko, so Cam/XANA was fusing the dimensions together so much that everything from Earth was moving to Lyoko! We were stuck...and even if we fixed the Poofer, it'd be useless because the Earth and Lyoko were the sane dimension. Then a huge black cloud appeared and moved swiftly across Irony St. It swept everything up with it, including us, and we were instantly in the Dark Matter Dimension.

Cam - Chapter 10 - Everybody Hates XANA

I'd like to tell what was going on in my self-consciousness for the duration of this chapter, so, here goes.

Remember how everyone else was saying how I was possessed by XANA (who actually managed to obtain a human form). Inside of my head, there was once a bright and cheery place, but now a dark, desolate place thanks to XANA. "Satisfied XANA? You've got me in your clutches." I said, clenching my fists.

"Of course I'm _not_, my dear. I will never be satisfied until we crush this world. And you, Cameron Belpois, will be ruler of our new world." was his reply.

I can't begin to tell you how much I wanted to punch him in the face. Unfortunately, I couldn't fight back, not while he was in my mind I couldn't. Exhaling deeply I said, "Instead of focusing on this world, you should be focusing on making sure they don't free me from here, shouldn't you? Besides, Jeremie knows what's happening. It's pretty pointless trying to hide it."

He chuckled darkly. "I already have your friend Takonna under my control, in case you've forgotten. Your brother will be joining us _very_ soon, that I can guarantee."

I had a feeling that whatever he was planning to do to me, he had in store for Jeremie too. But I couldn't let that ruin my chances at escaping and fighting back. I tried to scan the area, looking for something that might help me, but alas, everything had been locked and chained to the wall, and there was no hope of even...survival. That is a pretty harsh statement, but it seemed to me that not only was he going to destroy both Jeremie and I, but he was also going to fuse our universes until the two are genetically unstable! If we were to survive his initial wrath, we wouldn't be able to take exposure to intergalactic radiation. I saw Ulrich walk by, and that's pretty much it, he just walked by. He didn't even notice me! Way to go, Ulrich. But never the less, I was determined to escape by all means, even if that meant sacrificing Lyoko to him. So I tried to think back to when Jeremie and Odd were talking about dimensional structure, back a few months ago. Then it struck me! Everything happening in Lyoko was the opposite of what was happening on Earth. So, that means Lyoko is the flip-side of our plane of existence. So basically, in more "dumber" terms, if it goes, we go too. But there was no hope. All I could do was stand, now tied to a wall with extremely strong chains. I remembered something at that very moment! My mini-laser could blast through the chains, so I pulled it out of my pocket, and flipped it to the "on" switch. It was about to fire, when a voice randomly started talking on the overhead speakers. It said, "These chains are infused with petroleum. So if you break it, it will set off a nuclear reaction, and destroy both Earth and Lyoko. So turn it off."

Then, I did probably the most stupid thing I could possibly do. I fired the laser right at the hand chains, regardless of what the idiotic and remedially awkward voice was saying. It exploded with horrendous force, and threw me back to Earth, before this catastrophe! I don't know how that happened, unless the voice had lied to make sure that I didn't fire the laser because it knew that it would erase XANA's evil doings!

It didn't take me long to find the others, the ones who didn't get hypnotised (Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita). We started walking towards my house, to see if everything had really stopped. Little did we know that there was somebody following us, holding a stun gun. The next series of events were confusing. I heard XANA's voice in my head, then I heard someone shout my name, the sound of a trigger, a shot, feeling immense pain in my shoulder, and everything went black.

Takonna - Chapter 11 (again I say: SLOW WRITERS!) - (TO BE TITLED)

I was stuck in XANA's domain, great, just great.

Anyway, when XANA himself brought Cam's unconscious body into the room, Jeremie and I ran over to her, and glared at XANA. "I see you're solid now," said Jeremie, "I don't see why you still need to be inside Cam."

"Your sister is anchoring this form, keeping it solid, Belpois. Don't start nagging away at me about her, since you're all prisoners here anyway." was his reply.

Cam was awake now (thank goodness), and Jeremie had his arm on her shoulder. She winced when he went to touch it. Looking at it again, there was a dark spot, showing where somebody had shot her with a stun gun. Jeremie looked at XANA with disgust, while XANA was just smirking back. "Jeremie, don't worry about it, I'm fine really."

Cam was trying, unsuccessfully, to reassure her brother, who, at the moment had a very murderous look in his didn't believe a word of it, of course, and he thought it was just an effort to make him feel better (which it was), but he had no way of knowing. Her constant efforts seemed to be making him even more infuriated, but she continued regardless. At that very moment though, the ground began to shake, and a large satellite rose from the ground! Then, giant dark waves started to float around the air, and they were turning everything into the inverse of what is is...! Bushes were becoming tables, and clouds were becoming anvils. The black waves merged into one black cloud, and it tore through the mixed universes, with no remorse. Then XANA's voice was broadcast on shortwave radios implanted in the ground.

"HUMANS!", he said, "HEAR MY DECREE! I NO LONGER WISH TO RUN AND OWN YOUR WORLD OR MINE, SO THEREFORE, I'M DESTROYING BOTH, AND I WILL ESCAPE TO THE NINTH DIMENSION, AND YOU WILL ALL FADE INTO OBLIVION!"

Uh oh...that wasn't good. All of the sudden, Ulrich, Odd, Aeltia, and all of the others appeared right in front of us. And the sky started to break like glass! The huge pieces of the sky were falling onto the ground, and beyond the seemingly painted background, was pure darkness. A huge inter-dimensional void opened up, and XANA's energy was gone within seconds! But Jeremie used a...vacuum...to suck up some of the XANA energy.

"If XANA has the power to control dimensions, and I have his power, then I can too!", he said. He put the vacuum into this...microwave...(I don't know...he's a geek...I don't understand him at all)...and exerted the energy throughout the entire mixed dimension...! He typed some command into his PDA, and then, the XANA energy split the two dimensions back to normal, and the dimensional structures were both restored! I was so relieved...and now XANA was gone! As all of us walked toward Irony St. at sunset, we thought back at our strange adventure, and we knew that it wasn't the end. Jeremie's PDA blinked, and XANA appeared and said, "Don't be too happy yet...I'll be back...and this time, I'm not alone!"

His picture faded off of the screen, and in the end, we were ready for XANA's return, and we knew that Lyoko was our responsibility, and that whether we are 5, 15, or 35, we'd always protect it.

FIN

Ulrich: "It's the end already? The editor said our story needed to be at least 17 chapters!"

Jeremie: "Ugh...shut up!"

Odd: "When do we get our free lunch voucher for this story?"

Cam: "SHUT UP! WE HAVE A SEQUEL TO WRITE!"

Aelita: "Can't we just get along?"

Takonna: "What am I going to do with you guys?"

The Real FIN


End file.
